Magnetic nanoparticles that are biocompatible and/or degradable can have broad applications in biotechnology and medicine. In particular, given that biological samples and tissues have intrinsically low magnetic susceptibility, magnetic nanoparticles can offer an efficient contrast mechanism for highly selective detection. For example, magnetic nanoparticles can be used in applications including, but not limited to, bio-separation, drug delivery, and gene transfer.